


The Heartbeat in the Hollow of Her Throat

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cool midnight, May awakens Lan Fan for an undisclosed reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartbeat in the Hollow of Her Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Mei Fan fluff - Mei wakes up Lan Fan in the middle of the night." Yesss, another convertee. Welcome aboard the ship, ahoy.
> 
> Characters are over eighteen. This references a previous Alphonse/May relationship, so the characters are likely in their early-to-mid twenties.
> 
> Lan Fan's a dmab transwoman, which doesn't really come into application here in the fic that much but which might be a good thing to know, for those of you not already familiar with my rather extensive headcanons.
> 
> When will I stop writing May Fan? The world may never know.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Thank you for reading!

“Hey.”

A warmth, a wetness, in the hollow of her throat. A heaviness on her side. From the recesses of her slumber Lan Fan lifted her heavy eyelids, her eyelashes shadows unveiling the vision she already sees in the _chi_ : May lay coiled up beside her on the pillow, face pressed against her neck, hot and damp and desperate in a way that clawed at Lan Fan’s innards like a heated sliver of needle stabbed into her belly and _swirled_ until her intestines followed suit.

She drew up the thin blanket protecting her from the mild autumn chill. The rest of May’s body slid inwards through the valleys in the fabric. Magnets, attracting one another, for the way that May’s hands found her armpits and her knees found the tight space between Lan Fan’s thighs.

Here, beneath the protective sheets of her private quarters, Lan Fan felt herself more than superficially naked. Stripped of the linen bandages over her breasts to give some semblance of form, of the undergarments that swathed her frame to conceal how much of her she preferred not to remember. She wore her pants to bed, but not the top of her armour, and here she would have to reconsider for the future.

Although, not if such fallibility promised, perhaps, the arrival of the woman she loved. She could work with the heightened risk in that of all names.

“Hey,” May whispered into Lan Fan’s throat. Teeth and mouth dangerously near, on one end. But her bodyguard instinct could prove no match for her intense—for her almost life-cracking—desire to help the princess. “You smell nice.”

“What’s wrong?” Possibilities flashed through Lan Fan’s mind, none of them friendly and all of them very, very lethal: As wonderful as May’s presence in her bed was, the princess rarely  “Have you a fever? Are you ill? Poisoned?”

May laughed. Sleepily. Drowsily. A laugh that could sing the stars into being and convince the gods to put up their wings for the night. “No, no, I’m fine.”

Lan Fan slipped an arm around her lover’s waist to pull her in more closely until she could sense the curve of her breasts through the fitted nightgown trimmed, as Lan Fan knew well, in pink and violet. Tucking the blanket in around May’s shoulders, she crinkled the fabric to bunch around May’s neck under the multitudes of frizzled hair still curled up—even freed—into the faint shape of flowing braids.

Surreptitiously Lan Fan took the opportunity to test May’s temperature with a gentle brush of her back of her hand on her lover’s brow. May scowled. Lan Fan embraced her instead.

“Are you sure? Where’s Xiao Mei?” _Chi_ said May’s pocket.

“My pocket. Ssh, she’s asleep.” May leaned up to butt her head gently into Lan Fan’s throat, then craned her neck and booped Lan Fan’s nose with hers. Lan Fan felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She pressed inwards at the small of May’s back; the woman shivered and laughed again. “And yes I’m sure, dummy. Jeez, sometimes you’re even worse than _Al_ was, and that’s saying something.”

An uncertain half-smile, just unfamiliar enough for her to notice, flitted over her lips, curved her facial muscles tenderly. “Then why are you here, May?”

“Because I love you.” Nuzzling the hollow of Lan Fan’s throat, May exhaled and the warmth matched the dizzying blush of Lan Fan’s body and mind. “And that gives me more reason to be here than anyone else.”


End file.
